The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 162:Paris Adventure Part 1
Episode 162. Woo hoo! Part 1:Before-Show *Kh2cool and Marioluigi123 are wearing tuxedos, top hats and have canes in their hands* Kh2:Hey Folks...Ready to Watch the Bunker..? Croud:Yes!! ML123:Well first we'd like to tell you...a very special thing... *Kh2 and ML123 wave their canes* Kh2:Well you can't! Croud: Boo!! ML123:Because were gonna sing a song.. *ML123 and Kh2 grab their microphones* Kh2:♫''Are you ready for something great?♫'' ML123:♫'' A Bunker special, you won't hate!♫'' Kh2: ♫'' The Best Bunker Special, ever yet ''♫ ML123:♫''Orly?♫'' Kh2:♫''Yes! You bet♫'' ML123:♫''We'll go across the sea♫'' Kh2:♫''Oh darn I gotta pe...... Everyone: ......... Kh2:What? Everyone: *Croud Boos* ML123:Quickly were losing them. Kh2:Uhh...On with the show!! Part 2:The Show Begins Gaeapora:Guys...what is this about..I'm getting tired... MP76:Don't worry! Its coming.. Blossom:Guys did you make the... Gaepora: ...? Blossom:Thing?!'' Kh2:Yeah, we'll be out in a second... (Kh2, Lego55 and ML123 talking in the kitchen) Gaepora: *sigh* I'm getting bored.. Lego55:Were ready!! (Kh2, Lego55 and ML123 walk out the kitchen holding cake) Kh2: *blows on candles* This is insane!!! Lego55:How many candles are in this cake?? ML123:I lost count at... Lego55:At what..? ML123:162... Lego55: 0_0 *puts cake down on table* Gaepora:Thanks Guys....*blows candles* Kh2: *whispers to Lego55* He's not blowing them out... Lego55: *Whispers to Kh2* This was all your idea to actually add candles instead of a number candle.. Gaepora:I can't burn out the candles.... Dot:I'll give it a try.. Yakko:Don't worry Lil' sis let the Yak-ster give it a try.. *Yakko runs to the cake* Yakko:That's a lot of candles ._. Bob: I got this. (gets fan, and points it at the cake) (turns on the fan, and the candles blow out) Yakko: Say, where is ACF? Bob: Laying in bed, 'cause she ate WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY too many cookies. Yakko: Oh. Alright. Kh2:Gaepora what do you want to do for your birthday anyway? Gaepora:Join the circus... Lego55:Ha Ha Ha Ha...No..... Gaepora:Well I've always wanted to take a trip to Paris. CC00:I already have to big ben..so I don't think I want the Eiffel Tower. ML123:Wait guys! Paris is in Europe. How will we get to Europe, we don't even know what State were in right now. Furbo:We'll take an airplane. Phineas:And It just so happens I have an airplane to fit all of us. Gaepora:One question. Will there be peanuts? Phineas:Uh..yeah.. Gaepora:Okay lets do this >:) Bob:ACF!! Wake up!! ACF: *walks over* I stil don't feel good from eating all those cookies. Bob:Here take some Medicine...Its bubblegum flavor. ACF: *drinks the medicine* I feel better now. Phineas:I hope you have your passports and peanut because were going to Paris. ACF:How long was I asleep? Part 3:Inside the Plane Phineas: *talking on microphone* Ladies and Gentlemen!! This is Phineas Flynn your captin speaking!! Fasen your seat belts as we go to Paris! The Entire Bunker: *Cheers* MP76:I can't believe were actually going to Paris. ACF:Agreed. Bob:Okay can we have some peanuts. *Isabella throws peanuts in Bob's mouth* Bob:*eats peanuts* mmmm...tasty.. Mochlum:Can I have some Cake? TS:Nuuu...Teh cake is a lie. GPS:Yeah. Kh2:When are we flying to Paris? ACF:I don't know..... Bob:I can see the Bunker from here!! :D ACF:That's because we never even got into the sky.. Bob:Oh..right......I knew that! ACF: Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh. *Airplan flies into the sky* Kh2:We seem to have everything packed... Bob: *eats toothpaste* Even food *eats toothpaste* Man this actually taste good... Kh2:Lucky..we can't eat tooth paste.. ACF: Remember Kh2, he's a stick figure. He can eat almost anything. Kh2: Okay. (20 minutes later) Buttercup: ARE WE THERE YET? Blossom: No. Buttercup: OH COME ON! We've been on this plane for hours now! Brownie: Uh Buttercup? Buttercup: Yeah? Brownie: It's only been 20 minutes. Buttercup: Whoops.....Heh heh. Phineas:This is your captin speaking..We have good news and bad news..The good news is we'll be landing. Everyone: Yeah :D Phineas:The Bad News is..were crash landing. Everyone: D: *plane falls down to the sky* ML123:This must be the end!! Everyone:Aaaaaaah!!! Kh2:If this is the end!! I want to say..I ate your fries!! ML123:And I used your tooth brush to get a worm off my shoe.. Kh2: .....AAaaah!!!!!!!! (Plane falls lower down to the sky) CC00:Guys I found some parachutes!! MP76:How Many? CC00:Only 3... Moon Snail: *grabs a parachute* Banjosnape: *grabs a parachute* Moon Snail:*jumps out plane and parachutes into the sky* Banjosnape: *jumps out plane and parachutes into the sky* CCs:What about Us? MP76:Wait they forgot one Parachute! Bob:Give it to me I've got more to live for D:< MP76:There's Only one Parachute, What are we gonna do! *Bob puts the parachute down* Bob:Okay fine..But maybe Phineas and Ferb Can- ACF:Wait..Where's the Parachute? FredtheFish:I'll use this to escape.. *parachutes out the plane* Everyone: No!! D: Fredthefish:Don't worry I'll get help *parachutes down to the ground* Isabella:Girls? You know what to do.. All Fireside Girls:Lean!! *Everyone leans* *The Plane flies to the Eiffel Tower* Mochlum:Oh no were gonna crash into the Eiffel Tower!!! Isabella:Girls? All Fireside Girls: Lean!! *Everyone leans again* MP76:Wait I found one Parachute!! Mario:Good *takes Parachute* Anyone have any tape? Isabella:Here you go! *Isabella hands Mario some tape* Mario: Thanks *tapes the parachute to the airplane* *The Parachute comes out and the plane lands to saftey* ACF: That was close. Bob: Indeed. Part 4:Were Alive.. (Everyone gets out the plane) Spyro:Okay that was terrible... Kh2:Well were in Paris :) Phineas:But there's only one problem.. Kh2:And What's that? Phineas:The Plane is all out of fuel and its broken!! Lego55:Well lets enjoy Paris. ACF: I've been here before, actually. ML123: You have? ACF: Several times, really. Like..... #I was with Perry during the Summer Belongs to You special (4th Wall cracks) #I went there to save Paris from 10FCA #I visited my French self that one year #And for a school trip. Phineas: Your school went to Paris? ACF: Yeah.....They had alot of money THEN. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:paris episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Lol